


old friends

by alexisbraun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arguing, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Denial of Feelings, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, F/M, Feelings Realization, Hate to Love, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kissing, Love/Hate, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Moving On, Physical Abuse, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Denial, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisbraun/pseuds/alexisbraun
Summary: you and oikawa were best friends for as long as you could remember; key word, "were". the more you two grew up, the more oikawa got obsessed with volleyball, which meant the more he played and got better at it, the more cockier he got. the more time went by, he stopped talking to you litte by little. he thought he was too good to be your best friend anymore replacing you with his teammate hajime iwaizumi. you were upset that you all of a sudden lost your best friend, but being the person you are, you made it look like you weren't phased; but it hurt on the inside. but you weren't about to give oikawa the satisfaction of having such a big impact on you. this was a lot easier once you found out you were moving a good while away from the school, aoba johsai and oikawa himself. but your life is about to get a lot harder when you find yourself in an all of a sudden situation that makes you go back.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 4





	old friends

"oh my god, you should've knee'd him in the dick." you say while laughing.

"dude, oh my fucking god why didn't i think of that?" a female's voice responded from the other side of the phone.

"see? this is why i'm an amazing friend, luna," you say with your hand not occupied holding the phone on your chest, "i give amazing advice on how to deal with douchebags like him."

luna chuckles then follows it with a sigh.

"yea, you're right. you are pretty badass." she says.

"no shit i am," you say slightly laughing, "who would i be if i wasn't a total bad bitch."

"i called you badass, idiot, not a bad bitch." 

"i'm both." 

you two share a laugh with each other for a moment before continuing on with your conversation. you could stay on the phone with luna all day long and you two would never get tired talking to each other. she was the first person that even decided to approach you when you moved away from miyagi. 

"talking about douchebags," luna stated, "have you even talked to oikawa ever since you moved?"

a feeling of pure rage came over you in one swift motion as you could feel your hand ball up in a fist indicating how badly you want to punch him in the face.

"tsk. don't even start on him. can you believe i saw that fucker on tv because his team lost aganist shiratorizawa? funniest shit i ever seen." you say laughing. 

"awe hell yea," luna says happily, "i'll have to take my brother out for food when he comes back down here from having to be at school so much because of volleyball."

"oh yea, tendou's your brother isn't he?" you ask.

"yep. that fucking weirdo." luna says scoffing.

"why isn't he living with you guys here?" you ask curiously.

"oh, satori's been on the volleyball team since his first year, so when he found out we had to move he did not want to leave. so him and my mother came to an agreement that if he found a way to make some money and get his own little apartment that he could stay. but he isn't allowed to call any of us and ask for money. but once he gets kicked out or runs out of money, he has to come live with us." luna explained. 

"ahh, ok." you responded. "but like... can i ask you something real quick?" you ask.

"sure, what's up?" 

"can you like- give me tendou's number?"

"oh my fu- are you serious right now?" 

"well- i mean- he is really hot."

"y/nnnn oh my fucking god, i'm going to go."

"nooo wait, don't leave!" 

"i am not about to sit here and listen to you talk about how you want to fuck my brother. goodbye." luna says laughing before hanging up the phone.

before you can say anything the phone call ended. you laughed to yourself and made your way to send luna a message. the message reading: "i was kiddingggg. kind of. maybe. ok, no i wasn't kidding. love you <3".

you threw your phone on you bed next to you and jumped on it. after grabbing the tv remote that was on your nightstand, you flick the tv on. to your dismise, your tv was set on the news channel where you yet again got a glimpse of oikawa's face. your fist started to ball up yet again before turning the television off before you did something you'd regret. 

"oh my fuck- is the world trying to punish me or something? shit.." you sigh to yourself.

"y/n!!" you heard a voice call you from downstairs.

you set the remote back on your bed and make your way downstairs towards the voice. you get to the kitchen to see your aunt cooking with an apron on and the radio playing.

"you called for me?" you ask while you're in the middle of getting up on the counter top next to her to have a seat while your feet hang.

"yes, i did. there's something we need to talk about." she says while wipping her hands off on a hand towel that was in arms reach. 

you stop swinging your feet and get a little nervous. with everything that happened to your parents recently, who knew if she was going to bring that up again.

"yes? what is it?" you asked not trying to sound too aggravated.

"well, you know why we had to move here, right?" your aunt asked.

"yea, because that bum of a boyfriend you have got a new job and we needed to move." you say. your attempt of not trying to sound annoyed failed right there saying that sentence. 

your aunt sighs at your response and proceeds with her sentence.

"well, we got into an argument the other day and he wants both of us out by thursday."

in pure shock, you jump off the counter with your fist balled in a fist once again. thursday is in 3 days. “how the fuck does that dick expect us to get all of our stuff packed and out in 3 fucking days?” you thought to yourself. you stood there beside your aunt for a moment not knowing what the say because you were so angry.

"are you serious?!," you say angerly, "how in the fuck does he expect us to move out of here in 3 fucking days?!" 

she puts her index finger over her mouth and sets her hand on your shoulder.

"shhhh, please be more quiet, y/n. felix is just upstairs, i don't want him to hear you and flip out on you." she says quietly.

"i don't care if he hears me! i want him to! i want to see him try to do something to me!" you say loudly not caring if felix heard you or not. you weren't scared of him. yea, you knew what he would do to you if you "disrespected" him, but this was absolutely unfair. you can't just talk to him about it normally because you never handled situations that way. it was either yelling or physical contact. you walk to the edge of the staircase and cup your hands over your mouth to make your voice project out more.

"hey felix, you piece of shit! come downstairs and explain what the fuck is going on! now!," you yell, "don't make me go up there because it will not be pretty!"

your aunt tries to pull you away from the stairs to prevent you from getting hurt, but you resisted. you stood right at the end of the stairs and waited for him to come out of his room and tell you what the fuck was happening. you start hearing footsteps getting louder and louder until you finally see felix standing at the top of the stairs with his arms crossed and tapping his foot on the carpeted floor. 

"why the fuck are you screaming so loud? shut up." he says.

you start walking up the stairs so you can get in his face and give him a piece of your mind. 

"now you listen here motherfucker. i don't know what this little argument shit is, but all i know is at least if you're going to kick us out, give us more than 3 fucking days you prick!" you yell as you start grabbing him by his shirt and slung him backwards hitting his back on the wall. 

he grunted and started rubbing his back in pain from the hard impact. he growled at you with a dark expression on his face as he started speed walking towards you.

"you little bitch!" he yells as he pushed you backwards.

the only difference with this one was that instead of you hitting a wall, you started falling backwards down the stairs and didn't stop moving until you hit the floor below. you tried to get back up to fight with him some more so he didn't get to your aunt, but an extreme pain shocked through your body which made your body weak and you fell right back down on the floor.

"agh- fuck." you grunted as you watched felix walk down the stairs towards you. 

"no!" your aunt yelled as she stood infront of your helpless body on the ground with her arms out on the sides of her. 

felix brought his hand up and in one swift motion slapped her with the back of his hand, causing her to hit the floor.

"aunt krisse!" you yell in agony. 

your first instinct was the get up and slap him back and give him a taste of his own medicine. before you could get up, felix grabs you by the neck and spits in your face.

"your filth on the bottom of my shoe. get the fuck out my house." he says still holding onto your neck.

he finally let go of your neck and started walking towards your aunt.

"lay one fucking finger on her and i'll kill you!" you yell trying to crawl your way to him.

he looks at his girlfriend laying on the ground, then back to you. he kneeled down to your aunt struggling to get up and whispered something in her ear. her eyes instantly got big and jotted to me with fear. you were starting to get concered on why she was looking at you like that. felix got up and started walking towards you. your aunt immediately started to crawl to you in fear.

"y/n! move!" she shouts at you right before you look up and see felix's foot inches away from your face. 

you're nose starts bleeding while your head starts to spin. you start hacking up blood from your mouth but wiping it off with your hand. felix tried kicking you again, but before his foot can hit your face, you move your hand to cover your face as a shield before getting your index and middle finger broken.

"agh! goddammit! fuck!" you yell in pain.

he picks you up by your shirt and forces you to stand up. 

"i will not say it a-fucking-gain, get. out. of. my. fucking. house." he says.

he lets his grip on your shirt go. you almost fall back to the ground but manage to keep standing up straight. felix starts walking up the stairs before he turns around to say something.

"i'll get both of your phones then fuck off."

you tried running after him, but instantly regretted it when you nearly fell to the ground from not being 100% stable. 

"what the fuck do you mean you'll just get our phones?!" you say angerly.

"i meant what i fucking said. i'm going to go get your phones, then fuck off from inside my house."

"so you're not gunna let us get the rest of our stuff?!" 

"i'm getting your phones then fuck off! got it?!"

you scoff as he walks up the stairs to both of your rooms to grab your phones. he comes back with them and throws them down the stairs. 

"motherfucker." you say as he goes back into his room and closes the door.

you pick up your phone and see all the new cracks that were just formed from him throwing it down the stairs. you look back at your aunt struggling to get up. you walk as fast as you can in your condition to help her up. 

"th-thank you, y/n." she says with tears in her eyes.

"common, aunt krisse. let's get the fuck out of here." you say while you start making your way to the front door.

"wait!" your aunt says while turning back to face you.

"what? what is it?" you ask.

she pointed to her purse sitting on the counter. you slightly run and grab her purse before making your way back to the front door where she was standing. you guys make it outside and walk down the patio steps looking both ways on the street. no cars. felix had his car but your aunt didn't have the key, otherwise you would've stole his car. nor did you have anyone to contact. it was just you two. any other family was either dead or lived in an area 10+ hours away. 

"agh, what are we supposed to do?" your aunt ask with her hands on her head.

"wait wait wait. i think i see a car coming." you say with a slight smile on your face.

waiting for the car to get a little closer, you stick out your bruised thumb where the car passing will see. you can notice the speed of the 2020 jaguar xe r-dynamic awd slow down. sooner or later the car comes to a stop in front of the house. the windows were tinted so you couldn't see who was driving until they started rolling the window down.

"hi, do you need a ride som- oh my god." the voice said.

your stomach immediatly dropped when you realized who it was driving the car.

"oi-oikawa?"


End file.
